The Dangers of Friendship
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Katniss is in love with Peeta, she always has been, but Gale is also in love with Katniss and isn't willing to let her go. When she chooses Peeta, Gale's anger causes her to suffer. Will Katniss be able to get her life back, or will Gale get the girl he loves even if she doesn't love him back. Remake of How Can We Get Past This. Rated M for mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Well I'm keeping my promise, and writing so here we go. For those of you that have no clue what I'm talking about, allow me to explain. A few months ago I wrote a story called How Can We Get Past This. It was poorly written and even started a flame war. So after looking back at it, I decided to start the story over, and make it better I guess. The story deals with a rape, as well as not appropriate language. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it is very similar to the first in HCWGPT, so yeah. Enjoy!**

Katniss's POV

His large torso crushes against mine, pinning me down to the cold hard floor, his hands moving up and down my sides, removing each article of clothing as slow as possible, scaring me more. In an attempt to stay strong, I tell him to knock it off, and using all my strength try to push his body off my own, neither of which work. He laughs at my weakness, and feeds off my fear, which he can sense through the mask plastered onto my face.

"Gale please just stop," I plead, giving into the fear, letting it take control.

"Gale please just stop, why the fuck are you so annoying," He responds, in a mocking tone, only further insuring my fate.

"At least tell me why, what the hell did I do to deserve this, did our friendship mean absolutely nothing to you." I feel an angered tremble coming from his body, as he holds me up making sure were eye to eye.

"How dare you lecture me about the meaning of our friendship, Katniss I've loved you since the day we met, you led me on for years only to stab me in the back, by picking Peeta, the wuss that you were 'in love with' in the games. You can deny it all you want, but it was all an act, you've loved me for forever, and now, you have your chance to either open your eyes and accept my offer, or watch me have my fun, as many times as I want however often I want, while you dream about your knight in shining armor Peeta to come and save you, but he never will. It's your choice, so choose wisely." I want to give into his offer, forget Peeta, and enjoy my life while I still have it but I can't. His eyes are filled with hatred, and he's not the same person anymore. Maybe he was right, maybe I did love him before, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that every feeling I had for him before is gone.

"I wont accept Gale, you're threats mean nothing to me, and they're never going to change the way I feel about Peeta, I love him, not you, and you cant take that away." With that he slams my head back onto the ground, and continues from where he left off, while I take in everything that had happened between the two of us over the years, and am forced to stare into the cold eyes of betrayal, as the tears slowly begin to fall.

Four Days Later

They found me today, I must have looked like a dead puppy to them. He had covered his tracks well, helped lead a search party for me along side Peeta and the others, therefore the peacekeepers refused to believe me when I told them that it was in fact Gale that did this to me. I was coated in blood, with fresh scars and bruises, from his knife against my skin. The days before, haunt me, never in my life have I been so helpless, I allowed myself to be abused. These days were a defining moment, it woke me up, told me that I'm not as strong as I thought, in fact I'm weak. I should have fought back, and there were plenty of times that I could have escaped, but I didn't, granite I couldn't move half of my body, but I never tried, and that's what stings the most.

Everyone asks about what had happened, but after the peacekeepers, I've remained mute. No one has pushed for answers yet, so as of now I'm safe. I want nothing more than to refuse reality, go into a bubble of innocence, where nothing bad can come my way, if only it was a solution, but it's not, and as Prim walks through the door, I know that the truth will come out sooner than I had hoped.

Her face is full of horror and tears start dripping down her already crimson face. She rushes over and envelopes me into a hug. I wince at the pain, but don't say anything. Behind her comes Peeta, who is as pale as a sheet. Tears form in the corners of my eyes when I see him, what happened with Gale shouldn;t change my feelings for him, and it doesn't, but for some reason I find myself feeling guilty. He kisses me on my forehead, and assures me that everything will be okay, and for a split second I believe him, until none other than Gale walks through the door, a smirk on his faces as our eyes meet.

**A/N Okay so maybe it's not the same... Anyway the main points in the story will be similar so yeah... Please review, I will be doing shout outs for every chapter, for each review I get. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I am writing this chapter with two hours left on my curfew thing, so hopefully it's up tonight, if not it's like Saturday morning therefore, sorry for a long wait. Either way enjoy chapter 2.**

Katniss's POV

I scream...

People come rushing in the room, as I fall into a blurry haze of insanity. Prim and Peeta jump back, but Gale comes closer.

"Get the hell away from me," I shout, my voice shaking in the process. I don't care what people think, I just want him gone. Playing the confused card he turns and walks out the door, but not before giving me warning, though just a quick glance it isn't hard to interpret, I will pay for trying to defend myself.

"Look Katniss will you please just tell us what's going on, we've all been scared to death, and then thanks to Gale we found you, why are you acting this way?" Prim asks choosing her words very carefully not knowing what mental state I'm at, but I don't give her an answer. Instead, I return to mute mood not wanting to give any further details.

The two continue throwing questions at me until I can't take it anymore, I take my pillow and cover my face, muffling their voices, making it quiet enough for me to drift away into a restless sleep.

His face, full of anger, knife in hand as it slides through each layer of my skin. Wincing ever so slightly, at his torturous ways he begins to laugh. Lifting my worn out tee shirt up to my broken ribs, he digs the knife deeper into my stomach, taking his time as he slowly draws out each incision, carving out KH into my flesh, claiming me as his own. Before leaving he takes a bottle of gasoline, pouring it over every ounce of my frail body. Throwing a flame, he runs out quickly before the fire catches. It burns, every part of my body is lit on fire, as I slowly disintegrate into ashes, his joyful expression the last thing I see as the smoke clogs my senses and I'm left to die.

I wake in a cold sweat screaming, tears falling down my face, as I gasp for air. Pulling up my shirt, and see the same scars from the dream, the ones Gale created several days ago, but they sting worse than before.

Peeta cradles me in his arms as I try to calm down.

"Shhh, it's okay it was just a dream," he whispers in a quiet soothing tone. I shake my head as a response, it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory, with a new ending. In reality, he had thrown me against a wall, and threatened to slit my neck if I didn't "quiet the fuck down".

"Peeta I can't do this anymore, I can't be strong," My voice is hoarse from my screams, but he seems happy enough to hear me speaking.

"You don't have to be strong, Katniss I love you no matter what, forever and always," he tells me while wiping away the tears, and kissing me softly on the forehead. I find a slight smile grow on my face. Never in my life have I loved somebody so much, all Gale did was make my love for Peeta stronger, by telling me what I would have lost for an asshole like himself.

Peeta bends down and kisses me again, this time on my lips, allowing me to kiss back. A sensation of fireworks sparks, and I never want this moment to end, but as the kiss deepens I start to lose myself. Memories cloud my vision, and it becomes harder to figure what's the past, and what's happening, until it all collides into one big picture.

"Stop it," I scream at the top of my lungs. "Not again please just stop it." The figure steps back only to pounce yet again, but it's not Gale it's Peeta. My heart begins to crumble, as scream out in terror yelling both names, until a void of blackness appears, allowing me to escape from my own personal hell.

**A/N Well I'm a tech geek and figured away around my parents restriction thing:D Thanks to everyone that review. I know I said I would do shout outs but I can't access the list, so maybe next chapter. Please review, and I'll try to update soon:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

The second I open up my eyes, I instantly regret it. The bright light pours through the cracks in the window, temporarily blinding me from the commotion occurring in the room around me. A wave of pain engulfs me as I cry out, praying for a way out of this cruel world. The doctors look at me uninterested, while I turn and try to find Peeta. To my disappointment Prim, is the only one that stuck around, so I pretend to enjoy her company, while I long to see the hypnotic blue eyes I love.

She begins to talk about the past few days, and how they had looked everywhere, how Gale was such a hero, everything that makes me want to strangle her. After a few minutes, her praises for my enemy become all too much and I let my curiosity get the best of me, and I ask the one question I actually care about.

"Prim," I begin, doing my best not to show the fear in my expression. I know Peeta wouldn't abandon me so where could he be? "Where did Peeta go?" She opens her mouth, but shuts it just as quickly. I start to tremble violently, and my heart pumps out of my chest. Gale wouldn't hurt him, he's okay I repeat over and over again until it becomes easy enough to pretend everything will be okay.

Three Days Later...

Its evening and I am in my living room, reading a book when I hear a hard pounding knock at the door. My heart drops to my stomach. My first thought is that it's Gale. Who else would pounce on a door like that? Another jerking pound makes me move swiftly up the stairs. As I climb the stair case, the pounding gets intense and faster, which only moves my feet faster. I reach my room and I close the door. The moment I do so, I hear the door open. Shit, I think, I forgot to lock my door. Now I know its Gale. Peeta would never break into my house.

I fling myself in a corner between a table and my bed. Cooped up, hiding within my dreary existence from the dangers of the world around me. I throw my bed sheet over my head just in time before the door opens. Why doesn't he say anything? Obviously, he's not trying to be quiet. Normally Gale would say stuff to intimate me. Even in this silence, I am terrified of what's to come next. He knows I'm home. I have only been home for a day. Where else would I be?

I think of escape possibilities until the footsteps become closer, and I hold my breath. My heart pounding faster than it has ever been. Then he stops. I slowly let out my breath, thinking he missed me but I'm wrong. He walks quickly towards the table and I know he's spotted me. Next thing I know is the sheet above me is ripped off and the first possibility I have, I kick his shin, knocking him to the ground without bothering to look at him. I have no time for that.

"Katniss" I hear him scream. There is something about in his tone when he calls my name. But I can't stop. Before he can get up, I race out my bedroom and down the hall hoping to get to the door in time but I'm not. Gale catches me half way down the hallway knocking me to the ground. I scream and try to untangle myself from him. "STOP GALE, NO!"

"Katniss." He screams my name so that I can hear it over my own voice. And I do and I freeze.

I expect him to hit me, slap me, torcher me like he did last time. But he doesn't. With my eyes squeezed shut, I can't bare looking at him. The next thing that happens surprises me.

Gentle arms cradle me and my head rests in his arms. I slowly open my eye to see the calm blue globes, I get up and throw my arms around his large body. Though he hesitates, he eventually wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight. Though as the moment ends, an enormous tension fills the room, as he spits out what was on his mind.

"Look Katniss, that night in the hospital you called me Gale, so then I started thinking about it, and I just want you to tell me the truth," he pauses to catch his breath. "Do you love him."

I gasp ever so slightly, and a look of grief fills his face, "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." He whispers the tears brimming his eyes as well as mine.

"Peeta wait," I scream, my voice straining in a moment of panic, he turns around and looks me straight in the eye, just like Gale did many times. I start to flashback but manage to pull myself back into reality, before anything happens.

"I don't love him," I whisper, but not loud enough for him to comprehend. As he raises his eyebrow, I repeat my statement this time louder and a spark ignites in his expression.

"But something happened with you two..." His voice trails off, and thousands of water molecules drop from my tear ducts. "Did he touch you in anyway?" He asks as calm as possible, to which I nod my head, not wanting to elaborate.

"Katniss- I" He starts but for once, he can't find the right words. "You have to tell me… You can tell me anything, you know that?" Peeta says. I know I can tell him anything I just can't let him get hurt.

I nod slowly, and begin my story.

"Seven days ago, I was waiting for him to come, we were going to go out to dinner, and I was going to tell him final decision, you. Though it turns out he already had found out. He told me to forget about you Peeta, to live my life without you, but I couldn't. I said no and then he raped me, again and again until he got bored I guess, then he led you to me, pretending to be the hero." I lift up my shirt and show the deep incisions carved into my stomach, and he gulps, keeping calm for my sake. Wrapping his arms around me, he lets me cry until, I run out of tears.

"Katniss…" He just says and I dig my head into his shirt. He rubs my back and we embrace each other as if we were never letting go. And I don't want to. "You should have told someone earlier. Gale played all of us. He could of hurt you again." Peeta says. I don't answer right away.

"I told you," I reply, not finding anything to say.

"Yes, and now Gale will never hurt you again." He answers. Peeta slides down, putting his head on a pillow, still holding me. I lay down with him, letting him take me in his arms. Feeling safer than ever, knowing that with Peeta, Gale can't hurt me. And with this last thought I fall asleep in the safeness of Peeta's arms.

**A/N Okay so biggest thanks to GirlOnFire99 who basically wrote the majority of this chapter because I'm lazy. Please check her out and help me get her to write. Please Review, and I'll try to update soon. Thnx:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey peoples well nothing much to say so yeah... Enjoy:D**

Katniss's POV

The nightmares seem never ending, reality mixes with the past and fear I've created within my own head, and insanity replaces anything sane about me. He's everywhere, haunting me, a punishment for all the wrongs done in my lifetime, though I don't understand what I did that caused this much grief.

I turn to see Peeta and can't help but feel a pinch of guilt. I've given him more to worry about, more drama to push him further from the life he's tried so hard to build. The two of us won, we got through the games, Snow, hell his brain was hijacked and we still got through it. We've gotten through everything thrown at us, and we can get through this to. Yes, we can and we will, Gale wont be the one to ruin us, he will never experience the satisfaction of breaking Peeta and I up.

I bury my face into his chest and his fingers run through my hair,

"I love you Peeta," I whisper softly. I feel him smile,

"I love you too."

We sit in silence and enjoy each others company, while we can. Eventually he does get called into work and we have to split apart, though I'm not as willing to let him go. With one final kiss he somehow convinces me I'll be fine and walks out of the house. I sit in the dark, hiding from the world in a bubble in an attempt to forget about the past and move on, but it's not that simple, Gale needs to be punished for his actions. I reluctantly decide to follow the train of thought from my sudden epiphany and drag myself up out of bed, making my way over to the justice building.

Thankfully, Gale's nowhere to be found, and I approach the large building in tact mentally as well as physically. I enter the facility, with high nerves my palms sweating as I anxiously wait in the hall, while the detective finishes his conversation with another girl. A shrill giggle rings through the air, making me want to throw up, or at least throw my fist through a wall but considering I'm surrounded by peacekeepers it most likely wouldn't be my smartest idea.

After what seems like hours, the girl exits the room and signals for me to go in. I walk through the threshold feeling strong with only a touch of fear, but as my eyes lift up to face my hero my all my strength crumbles and I'm left weak and fearing my safety as well as my life. One look at me and his overly large ego inflates even more. I gasp for air and turn to leave, though the second my hand touches the door knob, he grabs it and pulls me back.

"So Ms Everdeen, how may I be as assistance," he asks in a cold tone.

"Let go of me," I growl as my body trembles. I try to hide my terror, but it doesn't work.

"You didn't actually think I would underestimate you and your little lover boy. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of you had the nerve to speak to the authorities about our little experience and the peacekeepers were more than happy to offer me a detective position after I saved you from that terrible dark room." He runs his fingers over the initials carved into my stomach smiling at the sight of me cringing.

"There are other detectives in the district Gale, I will make sure that one of them know what you did to me, and I promise that I will make your life a living hell." I snarl before attempting to leave yet again.

"They'll never believe you, they didn't before, so why would they now?" Though he has a point I can't let him know he's won their has to be a way. I smirk and with a chuckle tell him the first thought that pops into my mind.

"I'm pregnant Gale, I will make them do a maternity test, and everyone will know what you did, you'll get the justice you deserve." His face pales, and I walk out of the room trying to seem confident but as the door slams shut, every ounce vanishes as I realize what I just did and try to figure out how the hell I'm going to pull this off.

-Time Skip-

"Look Peeta I know it's going to be hard, but it was the only thing I could think of, I couldn't let him win, I need him to pay for what he did." He shakes his head clearly disappointed in the way I handled things.

"I know why you did it, but what's going to happen now. We both know what happened when Gale got pissed at you the last time. If he thinks you have proof of him attacking you, do you really think that he will just allow himself to go down this easily. Katniss I don't want you to get hurt, and besides Gale isn't as stupid as we make him out to be. It's only been a week, it's too early. We wouldn't know that your pregnant yet." I watch a few tears fall from his beautiful blue eyes and I'm filled with guilt. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me.

"I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to screw everything up I swear." My breathing gets heavier as I get even more nervous. What if he attacks again, what will happen?

"It's okay, you'll be okay," He whispers softly as his arms wrap around my neck and holds me tight but it doesn't make me feel any better, mostly because we both know that he's lying, and something big is going to happen to us, the question is what.

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, but I did promise myself I would update one of my stories over my spring break so here it is. I thought this would be a better way to incorporate the pregnancy. Well check out my other stories, review, favorite, and alert. Thnxxxx! **


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

He wouldn't leave my side this morning, or any other for that matter. I don't want to live the rest of our lives in fear, but there really isn't another option. Gale could come at any second and snatch me from Peeta without him knowing it, and knowing that bit of information he wont risk leaving my side. It's been 2 weeks and while I was flattered at the constant attention before, now it's driving me crazy. Fourteen days cooped up with him with out a break, lets just say it hasn't had the best effect on our relationship. Everything between the two of us has become rather tense and I can tell Peeta is getting irritated. I don't want it to be this way between us but every time I tell him to go out to get some space he refuses, only wanting to make sure I remain safe. Even if it was sweet at first, I don't know how much more I can take of him, and if he doesn't back off soon, I know that eventually I'll snap.

Peeta's POV

I'm terrified after everything that has happened this month I can't see her gone, I could never live with myself if something happened to her. I love her too much to see her hurt. She tells me to that she needs space, that she wants me to go out for a little bit, but just like every other time I refuse, I wont leave her alone, but I can tell that she needs her distance so instead of picking a fight I step out of the room and call Prim, who answers her phone on the first ring,

"Hey Peeta what's up?" She asks in a cheerful tone. I smile at the sound of her voice, mostly because all I've heard for the pask two weeks is Katniss's voice and while I love it, I needed to hear someone happy.

"Um not much, I was wondering if you would come over and hang out with Katniss for a little bit while I help out in the bakery." She hangs up the phone without a reply, and I hear a knock on the door. I chuckle softly, and open the door to let her in. After telling her how much of a lifesaver she is, I walk out of the house, and head into town to the bakery wanting nothing more than some time to myself.

-Time Skip-

As I enter the victor's village a shrill scream sound through the air. I race over to my house only to find the door locked. With every ounce of strength in my body I knock down the door and run up the the stairs but I'm too late. He got her, escaping through the window I would imagine. Tears begin to fall, why did I leave? Never in my life would I have even thought of leaving if I hadn't thought Prim was capable of watching over Katniss.

Prim! I had forgotten about her. After shouting her name a few times I look in what had been her old room, only to wish I hadn't. Fresh tears are stain her paled face, and my heart stops as I stare at the recently killed girl. Her blood is everywhere and as I sob even harder I notice the incisions on her bare stomach left by Gale.

She's mine now. You'll never find us. Rot in hell bastard

-Gale.

A/N So fast update lol. Um Thnxxx for reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's POV

I hear the front door creak open. Peeta had left hours ago and even though I love my little sister to death, she isn't the best company with her constant questions about Gale kidnapping me. Granite nobody has actually told her anything and her curiosity is understandable, it doesn't make it any easier to answer the tough questions without destroying her innocence. I don't want her apart of this life I've been forced to live, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ever got hurt.

There is a soft creaking noise as the person moves up the stair case, and my heart begins to race. No matter how many times I attempt to convince myself it's Peeta, my nerves won't allow me to feel any relief. Prim notices my breathing as it gets heavier and we exchange a nervous glance. She opens her mouth but I cover it before a word escapes her lips, shaking my head at her actions. Thankfully I had enough sense in this morbid state of mind to lock my door and I manage to shove Prim into the closet, before the door is knocked to the ground.

His eyes are cold and they haunt me, as he looks at me like a fresh piece of meat he cant wait to sink his teeth into. My heart pounds out of my chest, but I don't dare to move, I can't risk him hurting Prim, he'll find her, and if I run he'll put her through the same hell I went through. She's too weak to survive on her own, hell I'm too weak nowadays. I wont abandon my family, they've already been through enough because of me, I wont have their blood on my hands too.

As he draws nearer I watch my life flash before my eyes. Every memory worth holding on to passes me by, the Hunger Games, Peeta, the rebellion... Maybe it's my time. I've lived a life most people can only dream of, and whether it was good or bad, it's been a life that I'm proud to have lived. I've always been on the verge of death, it mine as well be my time to go.

"Okay I give up, you win. I'm done living in fear, praying that you'll just leave, forget about me and find someone to love you but we both know that will never happen. Nobody will ever love you. So kill me, rape me, hurt me as many times as you want, because when I'm gone, the one person that ever gave a shit about you will be dead and you will be all alone Gale." The words spew out of my mouth but I have no regrets. His arm raises and the palm of his hand meets my face with a loud slap. The pain is terrible but I turn mute and don't say another word as he repetitively strikes his fist against my body. Blood pours out of my broken nose and I feel the swelling around my two black eyes.

"You see Katniss I don't love you, I hate you with every bone in my body. You're skanky ass bitch, that I want to see suffer. Peeta is too good for you, the two of us deserve each other. I raped you, and you killed half a country. No that's still not fair, I'm still a better person," he brushes my hair out of my bruised face. "You're a murderer, how many people have you killed in your life?" I don't answer. "I asked you a fucking question!" He screams violently while kicking me in the gut.

"I don't know, but I'm a good person Gale. Yes I've killed people but so have you. Maybe it's selfish but I did what I had to do to stay alive, and I don't regret any of the choices I've made in my life."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he accuses. I sit in silence taking each blow obediently, as I remember Prim hiding in the closet. For a short moment the door creaks open slightly and our gazes connect. I see tears form in her eyes as she gasp ever so softly. Apparently her voice isn't as soft as I had hoped, and he hears the hushed tone from across the room. Turning he walks toward the closet and pulls open the door,

"Peekaboo I found you," he whispers terrifying my sister completely, as her body trembles violently causing her to fall backwards crouching for coverage in the small area, while he pulls out a knife from his pocket.

"There are two options. You can come with me, and be a good little girl until our baby is born or watch me kill everyone that you love, starting with Prim." I stand up, not bothering to think twice about my decision. Nobody is going to get hurt because of me, not tonight not ever again. Maybe it's giving up, but I don't care. When the people I care about are in danger I will do everything in my power to protect them, it's my sole purpose in lif.

The two of us make our way to the door after he releases Prim but before we can leave, she runs over and acts as a barrier between the two of us.

"Move Prim," I hiss impatiently, not allowing her to be heroic, not at a time like this.

"No, I'm not going to let you protect me. Your my sister too, it's time I start helping you out as well."

"Not right now, tell Peeta that I'll be fine, and to stay safe. That goes for you too, I will never forgive myself if something ever happens to you." I shove her to the side, hoping that she'll listen, but of course she had to inherit my stubbornness and doesn't move a muscle. Instead a shrill screech escapes from her mouth as she calls for help, knowing it will be the last thing she ever does. Gale takes the knife and stabs it through her chest, killing her in an instant. I look up furious, at the cold hearted monster standing in front of me.

"You sick bastard," I scream in rage. The tears flood down my face as I allow myself to be dragged away, taken to a far away place, wanting nothing more than to join my little sister in a world far from the one I'm living on.

**A/N Well now you know the story. Sorry that I'm updating this really late, but I was ushering for a play today so... Yeah, thanks for reading, please review. Thnx:D**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay quick note, so I've fallen in to the same dilemma as I had before, Katniss hasn't been herself, but never fear I will find a way to bring the story back on track. Mkay, well enjoy:D

Katniss's POV

Cold, dark, gleaming beady eyes, voids sucking my soul, killing every bit of love left inside of me. More pain entangled into the evil world trying to destroy me. I'm ready. Ready to play this twisted game and I'm ready to win. If it's the last thing I do, even if I have to become a heartless devious monster, I will do whatever it takes to destroy Gale Hawthorne. He called me a bitch before, well he'll just have to wait and see what kind of person I will become to get what I want.

It's been hours, his grim glare never leaving my sight. If only I knew where I was, finding an escape route isn't easy when I haven't the finest idea of where I am. Fear makes people weak, I can't seem nervous, I'm strong. Someone once said time heals all wounds, well they were a pathological liar. Nothing will bring back my sister, nothing. Never in my life have I ever had such a deep obsession to taste blood as it gushes out of a fresh gory fatal wound. And never in my life have I had such a burning desire to get revenge and it's scary.

I'm scary...

Maybe it's my destiny, maybe it's the worlds way of telling me that I'm supposed to change. A new person is arising, blackening my heart, crushing every ounce of love that I've struggled to hold on to. But maybe it's for the best, maybe.

With a knife in hand, he stands up my eyes daring him to step closer. Accepting the challenge his steps get nearer and nearer until our faces are nearly inches apart. I feel his heart beating through his chest, as he reveals the blade, waving it in front of my face.

"This isn't a game Katniss, it's a victory." Daringly, I kick him backward, in an attempt to grab the knife. Failing, I feel the blade enter my side. The pain is unbearable, and I have to bite down on my lip to keep the tears back.

"I'm disappointed in you Katniss," he whispers sending chills down my back. "You always done whatever it took for love," Spitting at the word love, he traces his finger along the knife, ripping the weapon out of my body, I bite down harder. "You should be thanking me, I've opened your eyes, shown you that even if you're still in denial about your love for me, you don't love that son of a bitch Peeta. The two of you didn't make sense, but we always have." His hands move down to my stomach, "Our baby won't have to be exposed to any of this shit. I will raise it with or without you. When you try to run off, I will find the two of you and no matter what it takes, you will be mine."

Fury engulfs me and without thinking I tell the truth, knowing the amount of pain it will put me through, but it also begins my plan for revenge.

"I'm not pregnant you asshole. It was just a ploy to buy me some more time. I don't need time anymore though," I chuckle for effect. "Gale you don't get it do you, you're just a piece of shit from the seam while I live in the victors village with the perfect guy, not you. If I'm not good enough for Peeta your not good enough for me. Face it Gale, compared to me you are nothing."

Turning a deep shade of crimson as I make an effort to laugh as hard as I can, he shove me against the wall.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to fix that then aren't we Katniss." I can feel the color drain from my face. Originally I had assumed that he would get angry and his temper would take control so I could grab the knife, and cut the sorry bastard, never had I thought everything would just restart.

I yell at myself for showing worry I felt deep inside. I try to fight back, kicking, screaming, nothing works. Nobody hears my plea for help, nobody cares. Once again he wins and rewards himself by seeing me in agony.

He attacks.

And attacks.

And attacks.

And attacks over and over again. Hours, days, possibly even weeks go by. He doesn't waste a second, every chance available and then some. Whether it's with a knife or his body, I'm drowned in a sea of pain and blood. I hope every minute for someone to come and rescue me. But the reality is they aren't looking for me anymore. I'm dead to the rest of the world. Gale thinks it's over that he is victorious but this time I won't give up. I will fight to my death, for Peeta and Prim. I will make them proud if it's the last thing I do.

Because one thing I know for sure is that Gale Hawthorne will pay for every ounce of pain I've been subjected to and I will be there to watch him fall.

A/N So it doesn't seem like she's fighting back, I know but trust me this isn't over yet. Okay so for the next chapter Peeta's or Katniss's POV? Well please review, I don't mean to sound pushy but honestly it takes a minute to write a review, so please just tell me what you think. Thnxxxx:D


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta's POV

Thirty eight days...

It's been thirty eight days since I've seen her face, heard her voice, felt her lips against mine. The days drag on with no purpose. My life is on hold, finding her is the only thing that matters. I need my fire, I need Katniss. Live isn't worth living without her in it.

They tell me to move on. After seeing Prim's body, they finally realized that Katniss wasn't lying, but told me it was too late. Gale outsmarted all of us and now he's going to get away with it. It's not okay. He needs to pay and he will.

I vaguely hear the soft whistle erupting from the telephone and reluctantly stand up to answer, praying for good news,

"Hello."

Katniss's POV

It's been a few days since the last attack. I would assume he's waiting to see if I've gotten pregnant before trying again, though having a chance to build back up my strength is appreciated. Gale left a few hours ago, locking me into my room with a glass of water and a piece of bread, pita bread. The sight of it causes tears to form in the corner of my eyes. The first tears since Prim's death and once one drips slowly down my face, a waterfall of salt water spews out of my eyes causing every bit of strength to pour out, leaving me weak and vulnerable.

It takes me a few minutes to calm down and another ten for my face to return to a normal color. Thankfully, I've managed to pull myself back together by the time I hear footsteps and the door knob jiggles signaling that he's back.

He greets me by throwing a box at my feet, to which I glare at coolly,

"Very hospitable," I spit at him while picking up the the pink box staring at the words.

"Just go pee on the fucking stick," he tells me, though knowing that I won't do it in front of him, he pushes me into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I listen obediently doing what I was commanded. The box says that it takes a few minutes for the results, so enjoying the privacy I sit back and observe my surroundings.

I'm in a dim room. There are no windows just a single light bulb that hangs down from the ceiling. The room is tiny only fitting a toilet and a small sink with a cabinet over top but in the corner of the room I notice something strange. Walking closer, I cover my mouth before I scream out of pure joy. In this room holds the one thing in this entire world that can save me. A cell phone.

Not knowing the amount of time I have left I grab the device I dial my home number, turning the volume down so Gale won't be able to hear the person on the other line.

It ring softly...

Once, twice, and then I hear the soft loving voice I've longed to hear for so long.

"Hello," Peeta answers causing my heart to skip a beat. I don't answer, knowing Gale's presence on the other side of the wall, instead I turn the volume completely off and shove the phone in the cabinet leaving it open so our voices can be heard clearly.

Peeta's POV

There isn't a response. At first I jump to the conclusion that the person simply hung up but when I go to press the end button, I hear a heavy breathing.

"Hello," I scream again sensing something is wrong, though yet again there isn't an answer. Beginning to get frustrated, I decide that it isn't my problem and again go to hang up the phone, but voices begin to flow out of the device and I let my curiosity get the better of me by listening in on the conversation.

Gale. His voice is clear as day. A dark hatred boils from deep inside of me as a string of curse words escape my mouth. I can't deal with any of his games right now. The fact that he doesn't retaliate with his own creative repartee raises some suspicion, but when Katniss's voice rings through the line I can't even breath.

Then it hits me. I stupidly end my conversation with myself and listen to the two of them.

"What does it say," he asks her, his voice is calm but clearly agitated, causing me to worry about her well being.

I don't hear her voice, instead Gale's shrill laughter fills the air. My heart stops beating.

"It's about fucking time you got pregnant I was beginning to think you were a lost cause." I clench my jaw, and my fist enters the wall in front of me, how dare he speak to her like that.

"Shut the hell up," she screams. "You know what, you can have your fucking child I don't give a fuck, but you don't get to have me. It's been four weeks. I have no idea where I am and I'm stuck with a son of a bitch whose sole purpose in life is to make me miserable. Are you really proud of yourself? Congratulations you kidnapped your best friend, the one you lost the day you raped her. I don't even know if you could get arrested because you could easily claim that something is wrong with your brain and nobody would even question it."

There's a loud bang, then a crash and then a scream.

"You'll kill the baby," Katniss whispers hoping to hold on to her life, while I am just about dying over here as well.

He stops hitting her but by the sound of her breathing something else is going on.

"You really want to know where we are, we're in the woods. Nobody will ever find us. When the baby comes your life is over Katniss, that isn't a threat it's a promise." He slams the door and there's silence.

I don't hang up. I wait for Gale to leave the house and give Katniss time to get to the phone.

"Peeta," she croaks. Tears slide down my face as I attempt to calm her down, but my attempts don't work. The two of us talk for what seems like only mere seconds but we both know that he can't know she called me.

"I'll find you," I whisper before the line goes dead and I'm left to count the seconds before we are able to reunite.

**A/N Well thankfully there was some more action in this chapter than the last. Pleaseeeee tell me what you think in a review:). I honestly don't think anyone's even reading this story anymore... Well hopefully I will be able to update during the week, it depends on my schedule. Again please review. Thnx!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Quick answer to a question, Gale is still in love with Katniss but knows that he doesn't have a chance anymore. The baby will love him and since he's angry at Katniss he's says he's going to kill her. He isn't able to have a life outside of the woods because he's a fugitive, so he needs someone to be there for him. I don't know if that makes sense but... Yeah here's chapter 9

Katniss's POV

I miss him more than anything else in the entire world. Every second we are apart seems like forever. The clock ticks on and on for what seems like an eternity and then some. Gale has had some time to calm down, but I know his temporary cheerfulness is well temporary. Sooner or later something's going to happen and I'm going to pay. The weight on the world rests on my shoulders threatening to crumble at any moment when I let my guard down.

There is a knock on the door.

Gale exits the room and a bright smile appears on my face, he's here Peeta is here. My heart races at an unimaginable speed, my spirits at all time high.

But they all come crashing down when Gale returns.

Three men walk into to the room and start to head towards me,

"You think I'm an idiot Catnip, the phone was bait, I simply wanted to see if you were loyal to me or not, obviously I have my answer and we are going to head somewhere a little more uncomfortable for your betrayal." He snickers and the men are surrounding me in a blockade. "Grab her," Gale orders.

I somehow manage to dodge their large hands and grab a knife from the corner of the room, but when I turn to throw it, I run straight into Gale's large torso knocking me back. I jump up and kick his jaw while sliding the blade down his arm. He yelps from the pain The blood acts as a minor distraction and I manage to escape for the time being. I run aimlessly around the woods that have been my home for so long, yet that I've neglected to explore fully. I don't know where I am. I do remember the cabin though, I've been before with my father when I was a child but the memory has faded over time, and I can't remember the route we took in order to find it.

My heart sinks, I know that Gale's looking for me this very second, I don't dare look behind me, truthfully I'm too scared of that he could be staring right back at me. My breathing gets heavier as I run for my life, if he finds me I'm dead in an instant baby or not.

I feel my body hit the ground with a thump. Pain scorches through my body, as I struggle to get up. I fear Gale's haunting presence, but thankfully it was only a log. I don't move. There's something too familiar about my surroundings.

I smile and grab my bow and arrows from the hollow log, load it and wait. I want his blood on my hands.

I hear voices in the opposite direction. The cabin is located on the other side of the woods, I don't understand how he could have encircled me, I had a head start. The voices get quieter as someone notices my presence. Trembling, not fully prepared to kill yet, I turn towards the muffled sounds that echo through the woods.

Not knowing who saw me, I see a mockingjay flying through the air, and whistle the four note tune from Rue, deciding that I want all four of them to know that I'm here and now ready to fight. The pitch carries through the air and I hear my name screamed through the forest. It's not Gale, it's Peeta.

"Peeta!" I reply, I hear him running towards, me but almost instantly there is an eerie silence, then a string of gunshots.

"Come out come out wherever you are Katniss," I jump back as Gale's voice greets me. A loaded bow in hand I run over to the direction his their voices horrified at the sight, trying my hardest to keep the pita bread I ate in my stomach.

Gun in hand, Gale stands over at least twenty dead bodies, Peeta the only one alive. There's blood dripping down his face, a bullet lodged in his right arm. Tears sting in the corners of my eyes. I can't stand to see him this way. The look on his face is almost a mirror image of mine. There are blue and black bruises all over my body, along with deep scars, burns fresh cuts, I know it's not a pretty sight.

"You have one last chance," He whispers. "If you come with me now, I will forget about your disobedient actions, and you will have nine more months to live. If you refuse, I kill Peeta and I will force you to live a long life apart from your true love, it's your choice." There isn't any thought in my decision, I won't let him kill Peeta, even if it's my life on the line. Peeta shakes his head begging me to let him die and to run, but I won't. If it were me Peeta would go without a word.

"I love you so much Peeta Mellark," I cry softly. Gale signals for his henchmen to grab me, and I let myself be taken away.

Then I hear it.

One last gunshot rings through the air.

Tears form in the corners of my eyes.

And I turn my head to see him dead.

A/N Dramatic ending:D... Well there's only one more chapter left I think... I guess you have to wait and see. Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing and please don't stop! Shout outs will also be next chapter I know I said they would be every chapter but... Yeah, I hope you liked the chapter. Thnx:D


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss's POV

The gun drops from his hands and my body hits the hard forrest ground. Tears spew out of the leaky faucets known as my eyes. It's over.

Everything is over.

When our eyes meet a wave of relief washes over me.

He's dead.

Gale is dead.

Peeta's arms wrap around my frail body, taking away every ounce of fear. I'm safe, he's safe, and we are together at last.

Our lips collide and fireworks burst from the chemistry that flows between the two of us.

We talk for hours, I don't know what to do. The baby survived, how I don't know, but I can't be the one to kill my old child. Prim would have murdered me for even thinking about it. Peeta tries to be supportive, but it's hard for him. I'm carrying another man's baby, and refuse to get an abortion. On the other hand the baby is just a reminder of the constant attacks, all the pain I suffered through.

"What do I do?" I weep softly into his broad chest and he holds me tight.

9 Months Later...

Peeta's POV

They won't inform me on what is going on. They tell me there are complications with the child's birth. She's terrified, she in the end decided to have their baby and now it's killing her. Her ultrasounds pointed in the direction of ababy girl. At first she was ecstatic, she wanted someone to replace Prim in her life, but the baby she's been so excited about is now causing her to gasp for air hyperventilating at the idea of her death. Gale wanted to kill her and this little girl might be his revenge. I hold her her and kiss her forehead as the doctor begins the surgery, and I sit quietly praying for luck.

16 years later

Rose's POV

My father is dead, my mother tries to love me but she can't. She brought me into this world out of pity and heartbreak. I was supposed to heal her scars, make her happy, but I'm just an accident. Peeta resents me. They weren't able to have children together, they have me instead. I've been aburden ever since birth when I nearly killed my own mother.

There are loud shouts and cries from the living room. I creep down each step swiftly, careful not to make a sound. Peeta screams at my mother infuriated at my actions. I truthfully didn't mean to blow up the school, it just happened...

People tell me how Peeta had been the nicest, most sweetest man in possibly all of Panem but I came around and he became bitter. Katniss has always tried to persuade me into believing that there is love left in his darkened soul, but I know the truth about everything. Peeta never wanted me alive, they faced 'complications' during my birth and now they can't have children together. Everything is my fault.

"Why the fuck did you ever have that child, she's a little bitch!" His words cut like daggers through my heart but it's the truth. I hear a loud bang and I know that it's my mother against the wall. I peek through the doorway. Her eyes are shut, she's trembling nervously, she's having one of her episodes.

Every so often, my mother becomes lost in the past. She doesn't know what's going on around her, her eyes close and she normally is screaming. This time it's different she isn't terrified, she surprisingly sounds strong,

"Shut the hell up," she screams."You know what, you can have your fucking child I don't give a fuck, but you don't get to have me. It's been four weeks. I have no idea where I am and I'm stuck with a son of a bitch whose sole purpose in life is to make me miserable. Are you really proud of yourself? Congratulations you kidnapped your best friend, the one you lost the day you raped her. I don't even know if you could get arrested because you could easily claim that something is wrong with your brain and nobody would even question it."

My heart drops, she never wanted me, I thought maybe there was love, even if only a few ounces in her heart but there isn't.

Stuck in my thoughts I only hear her whisper one more word before her eyes open,

"Peeta."

There are tears in Peeta's blue globes. He whispers a thousand I'm sorrys to her while holding her frightened body in his arms and my mothers gaze meets my own. There is a storm of rain dripping down my cheeks, there is nothing left in this town for me. I don't grab any supplies, money, even food, I simply grab my backpack and exit the house. The woods are the only safe haven for me, I can get lost in it's maze and never be found. I remember my mother once speaking of a cabin, immediately I head in it's direction, not knowing another safe place to go.

There's old blood stains along the way, my parent's blood. It makes me sick to my stomach and when I approach a decayed body I have to close my eyes. My pulse is beating uncontrollably, and I'm surprised I haven't passed out.

The cabin door is wide stench of blood reaks and I don't think I will last long. I walk inside and instantly hurl onto the already stained floors. The room is disgusting.

A few minutes pass and I walk into the other rooms. There is a positive pregnancy test on the floor wrapped in a cluster of cobwebs. I pick it up not caring that it was peed on and sob into my hands. I don't have to pretend to be strong, and I take it for granted letting every bit of hatred I've ever had for my father, and Peeta, and even my mother at times all out, only this time it's in the form of a clear salty liquid that stings my rosy cheeks.

Every emotion flies out of me in one swift motion involving my fist against a bedroom wall. Peeking through the newly created hole, I find a room full of exorbitant furniture instantly I know it was my father's room. It's extravagant for a cabin in the woods, hell it's extravagant for a home in district 12.

I jiggle the knob to enter the room but it's locked. I take a hair pin out of my chaotic bush of brown hair unlocking the door. I walk inside the palace like room and search through my father's possessions.

There is a worn out book under the bed. I sit down and turn through the pages full of water stains, blood, and ink. It's Gale's journal. Not bothering to question his hobby, I flip back to the first page and the words fly off the page as I get sucked into the confessions.

_What have I done. She's in the corner coated in a thick layer of her own blood, trembling at the sight of my wretched face. I raped her, I raped Katniss Everdeen. A deep ocean of regret drowns me, the pool of remorse getting deeper and deeper, me sinking lower and lower._

_I can't stop thinking about how good it felt though. I was powerful, I got to do what I've wanted to do for so long, but the guilt hurts my conscience..._

The writing stops and then continues, blood skims the bottom of each line.

_I'm shaking, I don't know what is happening to me. Every time I see her I become infuriated. She's scared of me and I just get angry. I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at the bastard Mellark that got in the way of our happiness. I've branded her with the initials of her new name Katniss Hawthorne. She will one day love me the way she acts like she loves Peeta. We will have a family and I won't have to hurt her to get her to stop talking about him. I won't have to force myself on her for us to make love. Soon it won't be this way, soon..._

I flip the page only to find in depth descriptions of him attacking my mother, sexually and physically, both of which I quickly flip through. I don't need to know about the gruesome attacks from my father.

_I couldn't let myself lose my temper around her, she's close to dead seeing my the results of my actions scares me more than it scares her. I'm going insane, it's the only explanation for my behavior. The girl I love has changed so much in these four short days, I've changed her._

_(Next Page)_

_It was idiotic, but I had to make sure she was okay and well alive. To everyone I'm a hero, to her I'm a monster, and I don't know what I am to myself. She screamed the second I walked through the door, and I could feel the ice cold glares from all over the room. I gave her a daring look and left, I frightened her enough to keep my secret, and I suppose that is all that truly matters anymore._

_She came to the justice building today. When our gazes met she tensed up and fled for the door. Madge had come in before hand helping me out with a few loose ends on an ongoing case, flirting heavily with me in the process, causing my mood to lighten a bit. But the feeling fades into a mixture of anger and love that I can't seem to have any control over. I can't do anything to her here and she damn well knows it. I attempt to inject as much fear as possible into her before she is able walk away leaving me to feel empty and angry._

_(Next Page)_

_I've stood outside her window every night waiting for someone to unleash my anger onto. Nobody leaves the house, I hear crying and screaming and I instantly know it's because of Katniss's nightmares. I've killed her and while the thought of it hurts me, everytime I hear her cries I feel a strong need to hurt her even more. I need to feel her warm crimson blood flowing down my fingertips, her weeping body pressed up against mine. It's remarkable the power of fear does to people but I can feel it taking its toll on me. Hell is yet to come._

_(Next Page)_

_It feels like ages since I've seen her. Peeta hasn't left the godamn house in days. I fell a deep longing desire to see her beautiful face full of tears, hear her cracking voice pleading for mercy, feel her shaking body underneath mine. Every second we're apart the need gets stronger. I can't live this way. It needs to stop._

_(Next Page)_

_It's taken him forever but he finally left when Prim enters the house. I had heard a muffled thank you and he took off. Smiling at my luck I entered the house having been fully aware of the fact I could easily take down the rugrat. _

_They hear me and there are loud footsteps along with shushed speaking to low for me to decifer. After I had knocked the door down she argued and pleaded but when Prim ckmes kut of the closet, I know that I have her. I bargin with her, but the mini bitch had to scream so the knife magically cut through her body._

_Katniss tries to fight the grip I have on her but after J force half a bottle of cough syrup down her throught she begins to calm down. Only minorly affected by the drug, the tears still fall, but I'm able to carry her away without a fight._

_(Next Page)_

_She finally got pregaunt, I can tell by the change in her personality, she has been extra bitchy lately and I'm pretty sure I know why. I send one of the men for a pregauncy test hoping for good news._

_(Next Page)_

_She took the bait and called Peeta. I made a big fuss over the pregauncy just for him, even gave him our location, but by the time he finds the cabin it'll be empty._

_(Next Page)_

_They're coming to take her away today. Excitment fills me as I think of leaving districg 12, it's what we had always planned on doing anyway. Today our dreams become a reality, or at least mine do._

The journal ends there but I already knkw the rest of the story. I find a cd on the ground labeled Katniss. Though scared, I pick it up and put it in the sterio.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." My eyes tear up, it's the first time I've heard my fathers voice. "I don't know what's happening to me. I know you'll never have a chance to hear this but I never wanted thing to end this way, never. I love you so much that I can't control myself. I'm sorry.

My eyes lift up to meet my mothers. There are tears in her eyes as well as mine. She was put through so much pain because of me, I can't blaim her for not wanting me, but she loves me and it doesn't matter who my father is. She beckonds me to leave and I follow.

When we get to the doorway she comes to a sudden halt. Her eyes close, and I take a step back.

She grabs the knife that's laying on the table besides her and it digs through my skin. I scream causing her to escape her episode the knife drops from her hand. She turns pale when she sees the blood trickling down my arm.

"Rose," Her voice cracks. "What did I do."

"Nothing mom I hit the knife on my way out," I reply. The truth would hurt her too much and I can't do that to her, not now.

She doesn't believe me but she wraps her arms around my body embracing me in a bear hug. Peeta walks through the threshold and smiles at the sight of us. Maybe my mom was right about him not being such a bastard after all.

"I know I haven't said it in a while Rose, but I love you," my mothers voice rings in my ear.

"I love you too."

A/N Well thats it, hopefully you liked the twist and Rose! I will put in shout outs when I get my laptop back, kindles arent very good for typing chalters so try to be lenant with the spelling. PLEASE REVIEW! It would honestly mean the world to me. Thank you guys so much for reading this story! check out my other stories too. Thanks:D


End file.
